


Trails of the Heart

by riverac90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverac90/pseuds/riverac90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott, Scott listen, listen, listen.” the young Beta exclaims as he sees him readying to strike the Beta. “You’re not a Monster” he cries staring into his Alpha’s eyes, “you’re a werewolf…like me…please Scott” Liam pleads. “I love you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trails of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Try at writing Fanfic so please let me know what you all think and let me know what I can improve on

_**Stiles wakes yelling, the nightmare so intense he’s in a cold sweat. He’s father rushes into the room gun drawn prepared to shoot whatever may be in his son’s room. After a quick sweep of the room he realizes no one’s there and walks over to Stiles with a worried expression.** _

_**“Stiles are you ok? Was it a nightmare?” Papa Stilinski asks hugging his shaking son.** _

_**“It was all so real. He was lying there...hurt and there was nothing I could do. He told us to go, that he was ok. I knew I should have stood...but Scott needed me.” Stiles said, remembering his dream as vivid flashes of what happened crawls their way into his head.** _

_**“Stiles I’m alive” says Derek as he emerges from the shadows of the corner.** _

_**“Derek? Wha...how did you get in here?” he looks at Derek then remembers his dad is sitting next to him. Stiles turned to look at his dad to see he’s no longer there.** _

_**“Stiles” Derek calls to get his attention. Stiles looks back to see Derek bloodied in the corner reaching out for him. He reaches out to grab Derek’s hand and notices he has six fingers. Perplexed by the sight he begins to count his fingers.** _

_**“** _ _**One...two…three...four…”** _

With Malia Cuddling him, Stiles wakes up to a ray of sun shining in through his window.

“It was a dream.” He thinks to himself. Irritated that he was dreaming of Derek he gets up careful not to wake Malia and walks to the bathroom.

He whispers, “Derek’s gone.” As he splashes water onto his face to wake himself up fully.

“That bastard almost dies and now he’s gone. Didn’t even say goodbye what kind of bullshit is that.” Angrily Stiles dries his face with a towel and stares into the mirror.

He could have sworn he heard Derek say that he loves him that night as he ran into El Iglesia. If he had, why did he leave and not stay so Stiles could talk to him?

Knowing he wasn’t going to get any answers staring at reflection in the mirror he walks back into his room to get ready for school just as Malia’s alarm on her phone goes off.

                                                                _______________________________________

_**“Kill…Kill them ALL!!!!” He attacks without mercy. Clawing at each one, throwing them into whatever breaks their fall.** _

_**“Scott, its Scott” yells Stiles as he enters the hall with Kira.** _

_**He takes the opportunity to push off the two wolves holding him against a pillar. Eyes on the young beta he marches towards him.** _

_**“Scott, Scott don’t.” Kira calls after him, her words falling on deaf ears.** _

_**“Scott it’s me…” Stiles says getting his attention as he smacks Stiles down onto the floor.** _

_**“Scott don’t.” Kira yells as he picks up the young Beta and pins him up against a pillar.** _

_**“Scott” Liam says, scared that his Alpha is going to kill him.** _

_**“Scott, Scott listen, listen, listen.” the young Beta exclaims as he sees him readying to strike the Beta. “You’re not a Monster” he cries staring into his Alpha’s eyes, “you’re a werewolf…like me…please Scott” Liam pleads. “I love you”** _

_**He puts the beta down and takes a step back. He hears Liam sigh in relief and sees he closes his eyes just as his Alpha plunges a spike into him.** _

_**“Scott…” the Beta says, eyes wide, “why…I…” the young Beta says with his last breath.** _

“NOOOOO!!!” Scott screams as he wakes from his nightmare. He knows he didn’t harm his Beta. The power of the Berserker Mask was so strong it wanted him to kill Liam. But seeing his Beta staring at him with eyes so sincere and saying…

Did he actually say he loved him? Was it just part of the dream or had Liam actually said that? Is that the reason he was able to fight back against the Berserker Mask? Scott was sure.

It’s dawn. Scott looked out his window just as the first ray of sunshine rushed into his room making it brighter. Scott hears his mom walk in through the front door after a long twelve hour shift at the hospital. She makes her way up the stairs and to Scott’s bedroom door.

Knocking she says, “Scott, sweetie are you awake?” Scott smiles as he gets off his bed.

“Yeah mom, I just got up” he says as he heads for his shower.

“Okay hun, I’m going to go sleep I’ll see you when you get home from school.” Melissa says as she heads to her room leaving Scott to get ready.

                                                                   _______________________________________

_**“Scott don’t.” Kira yells as he picks up Liam and pins him up against a pillar.** _

_**“Scott” Liam says, scared that his Alpha is going to kill him.** _

_**“Scott, Scott listen, listen, listen.” the young Beta exclaims as he sees him readying to strike the Beta. “You’re not a Monster” he cries staring into his Alpha’s eyes, “you’re a werewolf…like me…please Scott” Liam pleads. “I love you”** _

_**He puts the beta down and takes a step back. Liam takes a sigh of relief and closes his eyes just as his Alpha plunges a spike into him.** _

Liam wakes startled, checking himself for injuries. Once he knows he has none he falls back onto his pillow, tears in his eyes. “It’s just a dream” he tells himself, “Scott would never…he didn’t kill me”

Liam thinks back to that night staring into Scott’s eyes as he tells him he loves him. The flicker of light that they showed. He knew Scott wouldn’t hurt him at that moment and he didn’t.

He wonders if Scott remembers him saying “I love you” to him or not. If he did what would he say? Liam’s thought process was interrupted by knocking on his door.

“Liam?” it was his Step Dad, “are you awake buddy? It’s time to get ready for school.”

“Yeah I know, I’m up” Liam responds as he grabs his towel. “School” he huffs out not wanting to go and having to see Scott.

                                                                     _______________________________________

That night his fears were realized. As he watch the fear on Stiles’ face when he saw him lying on the ground bleeding from his wound the Berserker gave him, he knew. When he saw Stiles hesitate as he told him to go find Scott it was finalized. Stiles had feeling for him and he has feelings for Stiles.

So why did he leave with Braeden? Why didn’t he go back with Stiles and the others? He wasn’t sure. He knew he had to get away and figure things out. Isolation was a friend waiting for him.

Afraid Stiles and the others would contact him he threw his phone away. Having no way to contact anyone or a way for someone to contact him Derek hoped he’d find the answers he was looking for soon because his instincts were on overdrive now that he evolved into a True Wolf like his Mother was. They were fighting against leaving Stiles and the others but he was in control.

“Stiles” Derek huffs out. That night he said the three words he never thought he’d say again and to top it all off he said them to Stiles. “I love you.”

                                                                        _______________________________________

It’s been almost a year since he left Beacon Hills. After Allison’s death Isaac knew he needed to get away. He knew he love Allison or at least he thought he did. It took him several months after leaving to realize the reason he was so enamored with Allison is because she had Scott’s scent on her.

Every time he would kiss her he could smell Scott on her. His scent attacking his nostrils making him kiss her with earnest as if he were kissing Scott or how he would think it was like to kiss him. He felt bad because he truly did care for Allison and if Scott’s scent wasn’t on her he was sure he could love her the way he loves Scott.

“A year, it’s almost been a year since you’ve passed” Isaac says to the urn in his hands, “Since I’ve seen Scott and heard his stupid voice.” He gets and places the Urn back on the Mantle above the fireplace.

“I think I’ll call him tomorrow” he says as he grabs his backpack for his trip into town, “ if only I still had my phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my first published writing. Again, I ask that you let me know what you thought of it and to let me know what I can improve on.


End file.
